winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Okamijo
WIP Base made by FeeEnchantresse Hibiki Okamijo is the Fairy of Iron Will and a member of the Multix Club. Personality Style-wise, Hibiki is very utilitarian and hates wearing anything that restricts her movement. She is happiest doing stuff outside in the wild and is very embittered about her past. She stays on at Alfea in the hope that one day she will be strong enough to set her people free, but has a serious case of survivor's guilt over being spared to marry Lord Ichiru because of her chiefly blood. History Life on Mion Hibiki grew up on Mion as a daughter of a chief of a forest-dwelling tribe. She spent the first 14 years of her life happy there-until a feudal warlord invaded. Hibiki's parents were killed because they were the tribe's most important people and so was her youngest brother on grounds of being unable to fight properly. Her brothers were forced into the army and Hibiki spent the next year in Lord Ichiru's harem raised as one of the children. The summer after she turned 15, Lady Nanako, Lord Ichiru's main wife, sent her to Alfea in the hope that she would learn to become a proper court lady and a fine wife for Lord Ichiru. She did not. Life at Alfea Appearance And Fairy Forms *Winx *Charmix *Enchantix Hibiki is synchronized with Ryuusei from Enchantix onward. *Believix Companions Ryuusei See main article:Ryuusei Ryuusei is Hibiki's Wild Spirit, a type of soul owned by all citizens of Mion. Bonded Pixie TBC Relationships Roommates *Coco Xocolata When the two share a room, Hibiki lets Coco have both beds to herself even though she's happy with just one, because she *Papillon Arc-en-Ciel *Daisy Whitehouse *Florabelle Ramsey First Hibiki sees her as a background shrinking violet. After Ryuusei alerts her to Adorufu's presence, Hibiki can't help but not trust her and is quite wary around her, but since nothing happens, her trust for her grows. She can't help but be touched when Florabelle makes her some healthy fruity cupcakes when she turned the others down because they were too sugary. *Riana Avion Other *Lord Ichiru Hates him for dissolving her tribe. *Lady Nanako Does not like her. *Other women in Ichiru's harem Hibiki unwittingly earns their respect and admiration for being seemingly indomitable. *Honda Daidoji First she doesn't like him because of his "civilized" nature, but then grows to love him because of his attention to her and his fighting prowess... * Ryuusei Whenever someone is born on the planet Mion, a ghost-like creature called a Wild Spirit takes residence in their body. Hibiki is no exception, and Ryuusei is her Wild Spirit. Their growing up together since birth has made them very close, almost one person and soul. * Grylls Etymology Hibiki's name was picked at random, but Cure Fluffy wanted it to be Japanese. Hibiki (響き) means "echo, sound, noise or reverberation". The kanji used for Okamijo could have several possibilities, but Cure Fluffy decided it would be a fusion of the characters for wolf and woman (狼女)(おおかみ,じょ) So altogether, her name means "wolf woman echo". (Japanese people put their surnames first, and so do Mionese.) Gallery Hibiki.jpg|Hibiki's Winx form Hibiki reverse.jpg|Hibiki-seen by Papillon Quotes *(to Florabelle when she finds out she gassed her) "Ah don't worry about it. It was nothing a few healing spells couldn't fix." Trivia *Hibiki has a different understanding of colour than the others-she sees in thermal imaging. *Hibiki and the other club members are based very loosely on countries of the world. Hibiki is like Japan. *Hibiki was the last character Cure Fluffy came up with. She jotted down the other five and was thinking about a sixth member when the name Hibiki popped into her head, the name of one of the gorgeous members of the Prism group Callings in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. *In keeping with the Pretty Rhythm theme, Hibiki's home planet Mion is named after another Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream character, successful idol and former Prism Queen Mion Takamine. Mion is the object of an unrequited crush from a member of Callings-Wataru, not Hibiki. *Hibiki is also named after one of Suite Precure's main characters; Hibiki Houjou, a sporty girl who wants to become a pianist. Her catchphrase is "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!" *Hibiki was also based on Kyouko from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Both have ponytails and red theme colours. *Hibiki's hair is similar to Setsuna Sakurazaki's. (from Negima) It is notable that Setsuna is not human-instead she is a hanyou, a Japanese mythological creature which is half human, half demon. Her non-human side came from a crow demon and appears in the form of two big white wings. The two girls also have slightly similar personalities. *Hibiki's personality is similar to Sidheag's from Etiquette and Espionage. *Hibiki's Winx outfit was based, surprisingly and loosely, on the dresses the East High cheerleaders wear in High School Musical. *Food additives make Hibiki throw up. The club found this out the hard way in Season 4. *Orange juice is deadly to her. *Hibiki's name can be translated in Mandarin Chinese as "Lang(2) Nü(3) Xiang(3)", with the surname first and Xiang (響) being her first name. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies